Tripping, Snogging and a Naruto Ninja Storm Video Game
by blackfeather9
Summary: All Haru wanted to do was have an intense gaming session with Gokudera, but instead she witnessed an intense MAKE OUT session between the illusionist and ill-tempered guardians. But what she couldn't understand was; why on earth did they pick the games room! THE GAMES ROOM! Epilogue will be up soon; it contains pure gokuxharu


Hey guys! Its me! Here's another one-shot! (previously known as the "Games Room")

Enjoy ~

Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I do not own KHR. Like i said before, if i did... Gokudera wuld be with Haru and Chrome would be with Takeshi... AND Gokudera would be shirtless often aswell as Sasuke making a few cameos! So NO I DO NOT OWN IT *sobs*

* * *

**Tripping, Snogging and a Naruto Ninja Storm Video Game**

Haru, feet glued to the floor, stared in horror as she saw what was before her. Hoping that they hadn't noticed her entrance she slowly took steps backwards, eyes glued onto the "couple". She was almost near the door when her foot slipped on a games disk. Yelping as she fell onto the floor, she prepared herself for the worst: for the couple surely would kill her; Haru's eyes widened in astonishment when she realized that the couple hadn't heard her.

'_Must be some intense session'_ Haru thought in repulsion.

Rubbing her bum, she quietly stood up and –

"BAM" – walked straight into a table.

Quickly turning her head in their direction she was beyond shocked when they _still _hadn't noticed her.

'_Must be my lucky day'_

Picking up the vase that had fell when she bumped into the table, she arranged the daisies back into their place and watched as a petal fell onto the table. Suddenly, she was overcome with a dark aura behind her.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Slowly turning around, her body stiffened when she saw two pale blue eyes glaring at her intently.

'_A-are you serious? They're completely oblivious to a vase falling off balance but they can hear a petal gently landing on a table?'_

"A-ah…" Haru looked everywhere but him.

Getting off the couch and stepping forward he threatened.

"kamikorosu"

'_Damn it'_

"Kufufu, now, now Kyouya. You're scaring the poor girl."

Ignoring the mist guardian, Hibari pressed on.

"Why the **hell **are you here?"

She hadn't meant to see this! What? Their blaming her?! They should've thought of others before they started their intense make-out session! Why did they have to choose thisplace? Of all places, they chose the games room! _The games room!_

"Ah, Haru came down to play video-games…"

"Had you ever thought of knocking?"

'_Have __you__ ever thought of choosing a better and more secluded room? Obviously not!' She retorted… in her head._

"A-ah, gomen…"

"Get out"

"Hahi?!"

" ."

"Kufufu, Kyouya-chan, don't be so harsh"

"But, Haru really wanted to play video games! And there is only one games room." Haru pressed on.

"So?"

"So… **_I_** can't find another place to play, but **_you _**can find another place to err... uh…"

"Not my problem."

'_For a twenty-one year old man, he sure is immature…'_

Haru sighed in defeat.

"Fine, have a nice time um… well, you know.."

Hibari smirked in triumph as the young Miura left the room.

"Kufufu…Kyouya, you didn't have to be so tough"

"Shut up" Hibari said as his mouth hastily covered the mist guardians.

"Kufufu, I didn't know you were so eager"

Haru closed the door to the room (_that she should've been)_.

'Stupid Hibari, stupid room, stupi-' Haru's thoughts were cut off as she stumbled into a very muscly chest. Haru's eye twitched in annoyance, this was the third time in five minutes!

"WHAT DO YOU WA- Gokudera-kun?"

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't find your stupid Naruto Ninja Storm game, but you don't have to yell at me!"

"Wah?"

"Look, I couldn't fin - "

"Nonono, Haru isn't yelling at you for that. It was a mistake."

"Oh, stupid woman."

Gokudera walked toward the games room door and was about turn the knob when Haru slapped it away in fear.

"What the hell?"

"Don't go in there!"

"What? Just because I couldn't find your game, _now _you don't want to play anymore?!"

"Hahi? It's not that I don't want to play, it's because we _can't"_ Haru warned.

"Why?"

"Well, um.. err…"

Ignoring Haru, Gokudera opened the door and stared in astonishment.

"NANI?! What the hell?! Y-y-you TEME!" Gokudera swore incomprehensibly and poined accusingly at the _couple._

"Kufufu…. Kyouya-kun, let's go somewhere else. It's getting a bit rowdy in here."

Hibari just stood up abruptly and left, but not before sending daggers at the two.

"Che, that bastard… I bet he's in a hurry to eat the creeps mouth" Gokudera muttered.

"See, that's why we couldn't enter…."

**~ END ~**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Lately I've been writing a few one-shots... gomen! Will update College Mishaps soon!**

**Whatya think? There will be an epilogue which will be up soon!**

**Read and Review Plz!**

**Minna-san! I take requests too!**

**Ja ne ~**

**BFeather9 xxxx**


End file.
